


Raw Courage

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Raw</p>
<p>This is a sequel of sorts to yesterday's prompt, and is dedicated to Beffeysue over at Live Journal, because she is so good to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Courage

A gentle hand touches his shoulder, tentatively, almost furtively. Severus swallows hard, and summons the only kind of courage he has ever possessed. He will hurt her before she hurts him.

He moves so quickly Hermione’s eyes widen in surprise, but not before he sees the naked emotion in them. 

Severus’ voice is harsh and raw in his own ears. “What?”

Hermione braces herself for his vitriol, but there is enough lioness in her to tell him the truth.

“I want to stay─”

Her words are lost in the rush of his strong embrace as he pulls her to him.


End file.
